This invention relates to fluid control valves of the type that provides distribution of a fluid from a single source sequentially to a plurality of outlets. In its more particular embodiments it relates to such a valve adapted to incorporation into a swimming pool water circulation system which circulates water from the pool through a filter and back to the swimming pool discharging it through a plurality of outlets whose purpose is to agitate the water and sediments on the walls and bottom of the pool to put the latter into suspension so that they may be more effectively filtered.
Valves known to the prior art which function as swimming pool water distributors are such as may be found in the United States patents to K. W. Hanson U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,733 and Henry D. Gould U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,629. A problem inherent in the prior art devices is that such valves are difficult to repair, require substantial time for service representatives to service and, consequently, are expensive to repair. The problem is further compounded by customer dissatisfaction with down time which occurs at an inconvenient time or at a busy season when the service representatives can not get to the repairs on a short notice. Moreover, the cost of doing customer repairs and warranty work on valves under these conditions is a considerable cost factor which necessarily must be built into the sales price of the valve itself.
Accordingly, there is a felt need for an improved valve which can be serviced with less time expended by service personnel in the field and for a method of doing such service that will minimize the cost of expensive field time and, just as importantly, minimize the loss of use and consequent annoyance to the owner of the valve.
Accordingly, I have devised a method of repairing such valves and an improvement to such valves which will solve the problems alluded to and meet the felt need for such solution.